


A Nightmare Becomes A Dream

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's having a nightmare, but Steve is there to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare Becomes A Dream

"Tony, Tony, wake up!" He could hear the voice, it was the last voice he would ever hear. He had to fly the nuke into the abyss, he had to save New York, he had to prove himself-

"Tony, please wake up." Suddenly, firm hands were grasping him, shaking him, bringing him back to reality.

"Steve?" Tony finally opens his eyes, seeing the blond solider standing above him, hands still holding on to his arms, his eyes filled with concern.

"Tony, I'm here, you're alright."

"What?" He could remember the nightmare, he's had it before, but he had no idea what Steve was doing there.

"JARVIS alerted me, he said your heart rate was elevated and you were..." He trails off, looking away but his hands never moving from Tony's arms.

"Steve, tell me." 

"I could hear you yelling. From my room, so I wanted to come and help and then JARVIS told me-"

"Sorry about that, happens sometimes, really should invest in that soundproofing-"

"Tony, its okay. Its okay. You're safe now." Steve says, locking his eyes on Tony's.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Tony says in a small voice. Waking Steve up, making him worry, he shouldn't do this to him.

"Tony, don't be." He rubs his arms up and down Tony's arms, feeling the goosebumps and slight shiver. "You're safe Tony." He says before leaning down and wrapping himself around Tony.

And then he does feel safe. The feeling of Steve wrapped around him, his warm arms, solid body, he feels safer than he has in a long while. He can feel his heart slow down and his breathing become normal. His brain feels calm for the first time in a long time.

Before Pepper left.

Before Afghanistan.

But then his body starts reacting in a completely different way.

Oh no.

No no no no no.

His heart starts to race again, panicking that Steve would notice that his body had completely changed gears apparently. The traitor.

"Tony, are you alright?" Steve says, pulling away from him.

"Of course Cap, just not ready for a man hug while I'm covered in sweat." He attempts to smirk as he says this, hoping it will deter Cap from noticing anything worse.

"Don't worry, I'll go get you a new shirt." Steve says before standing up and making his way over to Tony's dresser. Alright, time to calm down boy. And then Steve bends over while searching in a dresser drawer and any attempt to calm himself down is quickly shot to shit.

No one, absolutely no one should look that good in those sweatpants. 

And now Steve is heading back to the bed and its all he can do to hide his arousal beneath the sheets.

"Strip." Steve says, holding up the clean shirt.

Fuck, that's not even fair.

"I'm fine Spangles, I like this shirt, its a nice shirt-" Before he can even finish his somewhat lame excuse, Steve has grabbed the hem of it and torn it off over his head. Shit, this is not helping his arousal, not even in the least.

"Tony, are you okay?" Steve says, leaning close. Way too close. "You're breathing kind of hard and your pupils look kind of dilated, not to mention your heart-"

Before Steve can play doctor any more, Tony grabs him in for a kiss. He tries to tell him all the desperation, all the want, all the things he wants to tell him. All the things he's too scared to tell him when he's Iron Man and talking to Captain America.

He finally pulls back, scared of what Steve will do. 

Steve finally opens his eyes and meets his "You don't even know how long I've wanted to do that. How long I've wanted to kiss you. To tell you how wonderful I think you are. How long I've wanted to be here with you at night to comfort you through everything."

This takes his breath away, Steve Rogers wanting him, him of all people.

"Can you stay with me?" Tony says in a meek voice, before scooting over to make room for him. He holds back the covers invitingly, still worried that Steve might say no.

"Always Tony." He says before sliding in, throwing the shirt he was holding across the room. Steve wraps his arms around him as he spoons him, giving him the briefest kiss on the neck.

Nothing has ever felt as right as this, having Steve's arms around him and protecting him, feeling his breath on his neck and his warm body against him.

"Hey Steve." Tony whispers, not wanting to break the mood.

"Yeah?" Steve says, his voice sounding like he's already half way to sleep.

"What shirt was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it sort of looked like it was a... Captain America shirt. Which by the way, Nat bought me as a joke."

"Well maybe it was my way of showing you how I feel. Besides, it'd look good on you." Steve says before planting more kisses on his neck. "Now sleep."

And then Tony drifted off to the calmest sleep of his life.


End file.
